


Love in an Elevator

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, He's got a problem and she's willing to fix it, If you have a hard on that last more then 4 hours call a neighbor and brag., Lust/want, Medical Mix-up, Semi-Public Sex, She is a good sport, Trapped In Elevator, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: Ben is stressed out, Hux suggests he see his doctor for a prescription, but a mix up at the pharmacy leaves Ben with the wrong little blue pills. Now he's stuck in the elevator with Nurse Rey, who he's been having fantasies about since she started working at his doctor's office. Only for a very big problem has risen at the worst time.





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize, I had a Kylo Ren meltdown and instead of destroying my house (I actually hate my house and sure it's possessed or at least a gate to hell) Sorry off track, I deleted everything. Self-doubt is a bitch I know the cunt follows me everwhere. Anywho, I've talked to a couple of people and agreed to repost this non-sense. thank you all, You are the BEST!!

“I’ve had it up to fucking here,” Ben screams his face red, Hux stood looking bored shaking his head. 

“I swear to God Hux, I’m going to fucking murder someone if they don’t back the fuck up off my ass,” Ben growls and picks up the keyboard to his desktop ready to smash it to bits.

“Woah, Woah, woah, give me that,” Hux snatches it out of Ben’s hands, “did you forget what Snoke told you? Hux shakes his head, let me remind you, he holds up his hands and gives the quotation marks “If you broke anything else he was going to make you pay for it out of your unemployment check.” He sets the keyboard back on Ben’s desk. 

“Jesus man you are wound so tight you’re going to burst a blood vessel.” Hux plops down in a chair in front of Ben’s desk, the plaque that sits at the edge of his desk reads Ben Solo COO of First Order. 

Ben sighs slumping in his leather executive office chair, “I can’t think, or sleep. Between Snoke and this last bit of bullshit with the EPA and my Mom was going ape shit because I disagreed with her platform.”

Hux nods “You do look like shit.”

Ben frowns and gives him a whimsical look, “thanks.”

“Look, I know you are under a ton of stress maybe you need to go to the doctor and get something to help you relieve some of it.”

Ben frown, “I don’t need to be drugged out of my fucking mind.”

Hux shook his head, “it’s not like that asshole, remember how uptight Rose was during her finals she was seriously losing her shit and driving me up a wall as well. They gave her some pills that took the edge off. It didn’t make her like a fucking zombie; it just helped her to relax, and right now that’s what you need.”

Ben thought about it for the rest of the day. It was nearing 6 pm. He had been there since 6 am and was ready to go home have a beer and relax. His phone buzz, he picked it up to see it was Snoke. 

After a 15-minute ass chewing Ben took off his coat and went back over all the reports till he could pull out the information they needed with the next meeting with the EPA rep. The following day, he woke up; he didn’t want to open his eyes or get out of bed. He had done nothing but toss and turned all night and by the time he fell asleep his alarm was going off. This was it he couldn’t keep going on like this; he took his first sick day in five years.

He called Dr. Tano’s office for an appointment. He was happy to find out they had an opening at 1 pm when the office came back from lunch. Dr. Tano had been his doctor since Ben was a young boy; he did all his physicals and any sick visits with her. 

He sat filling out the form when she caught his eye, Nurse Rey. He convinced there is a perfect name for the slim brunette with a brilliant smile and hazel eyes. She has always brightened his day.

Then she is gone, and like the story of his life the light fades, and he’s left in the dark despair of what his life has become. Dr. Tano has always been kind but straight forward with Ben, after listening to his symptoms Dr. Tano diagnosed him with anxieties, she wrote him a script for antidepressants. Ben argued he wasn’t depressant just tired, Dr. Tano gave him a knowing smile and patted his arm and assured him the prescription would help. 

Dr. Tano’s office was in one of the hospitals lucky they had an on-site pharmacy. He was able to fill the prescription. He was ready to go home. He had just entered the elevator when he felt someone press up against his body and moved to the right of him. 

He scowled turning to give that person a piece of his mind. He stopped when he realized it was his nurse, Rey. 

She blushed and smiled, “Sorry I didn’t want to miss the elevator. I’m off, and it’s been a long day,” 

“Oh no problem, I can understand wanting to go home and relax,” He was doing his best not to sound too excited talking to the woman he had fantasized about more than once a week. 

He felt his mouth go dry, he took a sip of water, he had bought when he picked up his prescription, he had taken a couple of the little blue pills in hopes that by the time he got home he could relax enough for a long nap. 

The elevator started to move slowly descending toward the first floor when the first tremor hit, the elevator jolted about, Rey screamed and wrapped her arms around Ben’s waist he covered her small body with his. 

Both were breathing heavy, “It was a tremor, we’ll be ok” Ben’s voice sounded confident, he wanted to comfort Rey.

That is when the second tremor hit hard enough to knock the lights out and shook the hell out of the elevator, knocking both Rey and Ben to the floor. Ben caged her body under his holding her tightly Rey squeezed her eyes shut, Ben held his breath waiting for the end. The earthquake took less than a minute, but it was enough to leave the elevator stranded between floors, and the emergency lights on. 

The small space was flooded with a dim reddish glow, “Are you alright?” Ben push back onto his knees, standing up and offered a hand to Rey. 

She took his hand allowing him to pull her from the floor, “yeah, I hope that is the last of that.” her voice shook a little, she took deep breaths to calm herself.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, till it felt deafening, Rey smiled, “I think we are safe now.”

Ben smiled looking down at Rey. She was beautiful in the soft glow. He looked up at the elevator the lights blinking off and on, “Looks like we are stuck between floors.” he picked up the phone, but it was silent.

Both pulled out their phones at the same time, Rey looked at Ben, she laughed holding up her phone, “great minds think alike I guess.” 

Ben laughed “Yeah, I guess we do.”

“No signal,” Ben moved around the small space trying to point his phone in hopes of getting a signal.

Rey frowned “Me either. I guess we’ll have to wait for the power to come back or someone to find us.”  
Ben smiled, he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He was starting to feel a little flush and light headed. He swayed on his feet for a moment, Rey grabs his arm. A look of concern in her eyes, 

“Hey, are you ok? are you claustrophobic?” she stepped closer to steady him.

He shook his head, “No, I just suddenly felt light-headed.”

Ben looked down at her, and ever since Rey started working for Dr. Tano a year prior Ben had been very aware of the young woman, He always studied her from afar, he memorized her cute little turned up nose and beautiful hazel eyes, silky chestnut colored hair. She was fit, long legs and small perky breast, everything Ben found attractive in a woman. 

He felt it grow, the blood rushing to fill his cock like a tsunami drawing the waves to fuel its fury. He bent slightly forward trying to hide his embarrassment. He was attracted to Rey, but this was something altogether different, something was wrong, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what was going on. 

Being trapped in the elevator after an earthquake with Rey and a raging hardon wasn’t what he expected his day to be like, but here he was his pants tented. 

 

At first, Rey didn’t notice it, just that Ben seemed to be in some discomfort. He turned his back to her, which had her concerned. 

“Ben are you sure you’re ok?” 

He nodded and groaned like he was in pain.

“Ben let me look at you.” she tried to turn him around to see if she could see any injuries. 

 

He shook his head, “Ben,” she raised her voice, “Let me help you.” She pulled him around. He had a look of agony and embarrassment. 

Her brows pinched, she took his face in her hands his eyes were closed, she looked down his body and gasped when she realized he was hard. 

“I’m sorry, God I’m so sorry I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me, Please I’m not a pervert.” he babbled. 

“Ben, Ben,” She called his name a couple of times before taking his face in her hands again to make him focus on her. “It’s ok. It could be any number of reasons for this.”

She thought about his appointment, she wasn’t his nurse this time, so she didn’t see his records today. “what were the reasons for your appointment? Did the doctor give you any medicine?”

Ben sighed, “I’ve been having problems sleeping and anxiety, she gave me a prescription for it.” Ben dug the bag out of his coat jacket pocket and handed her the small bag. 

She tried to read it in the red light, but couldn’t quite make it out, “Shine your light on the bag for me please,” she held the bag between them, Ben used the flashlight of his phone for Rey to read the name of the drug. 

“Um, this drug shouldn’t have that kind of side effect. She pulled the bottle out of the bag to see the dosage amount. “ 

Her mouth fell open, “Oh,” was all she said. 

Ben looked at her and the bottle in her hand, “what is oh?” he asked his voice coming out strained.

“the pharmacy made a mistake. They gave you Mr. Ben Solon’s prescription.” She bit her bottom lip not to smile.

He frowned and looked at the bottle, ‘Viagra,’ “What the fuck, oh that is just great.” he groaned.

Rey gave him a sympathetic smile, “How many did you take?”

“two, “ he sighed, he felt the strain of his cock against his pants, to say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. 

Rey moved her weight from one foot to another, before she made her decision. 

“I want to help you, Ben,” she placed a hand on his arm smiling up to his dark eyes.

His brows furrowed, “Help me how?”

She stepped closer and pushed up to kiss his lips.

His back hit the wall of the elevator shocked, his eyes wide. 

She stepped back, unsure now, “sorry if you don’t want too I under..”

He reached out and pulled her back in for another kiss. She opened her mouth. His kiss left her wet and needy. 

She stepped back and sunk to her knees. His eyes widen watching her unbuckle his belt.

“You don’t have to do this,” he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. 

“I know, but I want too.” she smiled, pulling his pants down his hips, his cock strained against the smooth material of his boxers. 

He opened his eyes watching her as she pulled his boxers down his muscular legs, his cock sprang free thick and long before her eyes. He felt a bit of pride when her eyes widen seeing his cock for the first time. 

She spits in her hand and wrapped it around his cock, her fingertips barely touching. Her eyes drifted up when she heard him hiss at her touch. His dick felt hot and thick in her hand. His skin felt velvety smooth. 

“fuck,” he muttered

He stared at her, pupils blown with a lustful want, she smiled lost in each other’s eyes, she licked him the full length of his cock. She kissed the tip of his dick, a smear of pre-cum on her lips. He watched her pink tongue lick his cum from her lips. His cock twitched.

Her tongue wrapped around the head and along the vein down his cock. His moans lit a fire in her belly, his fingers tangled in her silky hair tightened when she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. 

He groaned, “Oh fuck baby, god you feel so good,” she preened from his praise.

Ben stood mesmerized by the beautiful creature kneeling before him, rendering him helpless. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She hummed sucking him sent the vibrations through his body. Each time she drew his cock out of her mouth she swirled her tongue around the head and sucked him deeper. 

“You look so beautiful sucking my cock, and you are perfect,”

He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly enjoying the humming sucking sounds she was making, drool dripped down her chin. He did his best not to buck his hips, to fuck her throat, his balls tightened.

“Fuck, mmm Baby I’m going to come.” Rey pumped his cock and sucked him deeper into her mouth. His eyes roll back when he felt himself coming in her mouth. She swallowed quickly, slowly pulling off his cock with a pop. 

He felt his heart pumping, and he looked down at the angel on her knees, his cock still long thick and hard. He took himself in hand, “fuck,”

Ben reached down and pulled her up, “I don’t get it,”

She smiled, “it happens sometimes, the drug is still very much in your system.”

She took him in her hand and glanced up at him with hooded eyes, “I can still help you if you like.” in a wanton tone. 

“I don’t have a condom,” his tone was of disappointment. 

Rey smiled, “it’s ok I have an implant, and I’m clean. I know you’re clean as well.”

Ben smile turned into a smirk, “You’ve been checking up on me?”

Rey pulled her top off dropping It to the floor. Ben pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and his fingers worked at unlatching her bra. She let it fall to the floor; his hands cupped both her breast.

“God I’ve thought of nothing else but touching your beautiful tits.” he leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, her arms wrapped around his neck holding him to her chest. He kissed her chest and took the other nipple in gently bit the hard bud rolling his tongue over her nipple. 

“You skin taste amazing.” 

“I love your mouth,” she moaned.

He moved to his knees, looking up into her eyes. He pulled the string of her scrub bottoms before drawing the cotton down her hips. Her small white bikini panties where wet, he leaned in and took a deep breath, “fuck if you don’t smell amazing.”

He pulled her panties down and ran his hand up her inner thigh. She held on to his broad shoulders, rocking her hips to his fingers that invaded her sex. He pulled her leg over his shoulder, giving him access to her wet heat, his tongue split the lips of her sex. 

Her moans and cries fed his lust like a hungry wolf. He ate her out until her legs shook barely able to support her weight. She cried his name once she felt the snap of her orgasm. 

He stood, his cock hard and aching for relief; Ben lifted her body, she wrapped her legs around his thighs. The moment he sunk into her sopping wet pussy, they both sighed. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, he supported her weight, her back against the wall of the elevator, his head rests on her forehead.

“Oh, Sweetheart you feel so fucking tight. I’m not going to last like this.” Ben huffed out. 

His hips are thrusting with a mad pace, his cock tightly being squeezed by her inner walls. She could feel him deep in her body, her second orgasm building quickly. His thick cock filled her like no other man had been able to do. Each drag of his cock stimulated her sex. 

Ben felt it, the string twisting tighter each time he thrust into her hot wet sex, her moans and soft whimpers was more than he ever wanted. He knew then he had to continue this, and he needed more of her. 

“Go to dinner with me, “ He quickly blurted out, “Please this can’t be a one-time only thing. I want you, Rey.”

She smiled looking into those dark amber eyes, the beginning of something special. “and where do you want to take me for dinner?” she grinned.

“Paris?”

Rey laughed.

He kissed her. He felt the start of her orgasm her body tightening around his cock, and her legs trembled her back arched.

“Come for me Sweetheart, show me how much you love fucking my cock,” his dirty words whispered in her ear, pushed her over the edge. He held her as she came undone in his arms, his pace quicken till he spilled his seed deep in her body. 

She wrapped her body around his trying to catch her breath. Ben held her tightly his cock still buried in her, his voice a little breathy, “Well now I can’t complain being stuck in the elevator.”

Rey laughed, he set her back on her feet, his cock finally softens and hung thick between his legs.

They dressed waiting for someone to rescue them from the elevator. Ben held Rey in his lap as they sat on the floor, he kissed her neck. 

“Once we are out of here you can go back to the pharmacy and have them give you your prescription.”

Ben smiled, “I don’t think I need a pill to relax, just you.”

Rey grinned, “It’s ok. I feel it too.”


End file.
